Move On
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Aomine Daiki gagal move on dari ketiga mantan terindahnya. Ia meminta Momoi Satsuki—sahabat masa kecilnya—memberikan saran./Ne, Satsuki. Gimana caranya move on?/Mudah saja. Dai-chan hanya perlu lupakan mereka dan hanya lihat aku./AoMomo slight Aofem!Kise dan Aofem!Kuro


"Oi, Ahomine!"

Seorang gadis bule dengan rambut merah bergradasi hitam yang diikat gaya _ponytail_ menyebut nama seorang Aomine Daiki dengan seenaknya. Namun, Aomine tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Malah menurutnya, itu adalah bentuk panggilan kesayangan gadis itu untuknya.

"Ada apa, Bakagami?" Bahkan Aomine juga punya panggilan kesayangan untuk gadis itu.

"Aku mau kita putus."

Apa? Dia gak salah dengar tadi? Ah, mungkin pedengarannya sudah bermasalah. Sepertinya Aomine harus pergi ke dokter THT kenalannya Midorima.

"Ah, jangan bercanda! Kalau kau mau main _one-on-one_ denganku kan tinggal bilang."

"Aku gak bercanda dan aku gak mau lagi main _one-on-one_ denganmu. Aku maunya sama Tatsuya."

Sepertinya Aomine akan terkena serangan jantung.

"Hah? Apa katamu?"

"Maaf, Aomine. Tatsuya sudah menembakku kemarin. Dan…"

Aomine berubah menjadi putih, seputih kapur.

"…kami sudah resmi jadian."

 **Move On**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Fujumaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor(?)**

 **Pair : AoMomo, slight Aofem!Kuro, Aofem!Kise, Aofem!Kaga.**

 **Warning : OOC, cerita aneh, humor garing, typo, dll.**

 **Tolong ingatkan saya jika saya salah genre.**

 **Kagami sama Kuroko namanya gak berubah. Cuma Kise aja yang berubah namanya.**

 _ **Summary : Aomine Daiki gagal move on dari ketiga mantan terindahnya. Ia meminta Momoi Satsuki—sahabat masa kecilnya—memberikan saran./Ne, Satsuki. Gimana caranya move on?/Mudah saja. Dai-chan hanya perlu lupakan mereka dan hanya lihat aku.**_

 ***Selamat menikmati!***

ooo

Aomine Daiki sedang frustasi. Pasalnya, seminggu yang lalu ia baru saja diputusi pacarnya, Kagami Taiga. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan cewek bule bertubuh seksi dengan dada berukuran cup-F dari Amerika itu? Seorang pemain basket andalan di tim basket perempuan SMA Seirin. Seorang yang kemampuannya hampir setara dengan Aomine. Walau wajahnya tidak secantik Momoi Satsuki, namun keseksiannya mengalahkan si bohay pink itu. Bagaimana mungkin Aomine tidak jatuh hati padanya.

Selama ini, Aomine mungkin terlalu banyak berharap tanpa melakukan usaha apapun untuk mencapai harapannya. Aomine ingin hubungannya dengan Kagami bisa langgeng terus, bahkan sampai ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi (pernikahan, maksudnya). Namun nyatanya? Hubungannya kandas seminggu yang lalu. Mirisnya, Aomine baru tau seperti apa perasaan Kagami terhadapnya selama ini. Ternyata, ia hanya dianggap sebagai tempat pelarian Kagami dari _kakak-adik zone-_ nya Kagami dengan si cowok Amerika, Himuro Tatsuya.

Seminggu yang lalu, Kagami minta putus darinya. Walaupun Aomine tidak mau, Aomine sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya lagi dengan Kagami. Kagami sudah terlanjur jadian dengan Himuro tanpa sepengetahuan Aomine. Aomine ingin sekali menghajar si cowok cantik itu karena telah merebut pacar orang. Namun, Aomine mngurungkan niatnya. Kalau ia melakukannya, maka Kagami akan membencinya. Aomine tidak mau dibenci Kagami. Karena itu, Aomine mengalah dan merelakan Kagami untuk Himuro, walau dalam hati Aomine tidak bisa terima.

Aomine membuka ponselnya, membuka galerinya. Ia menatap satu persatu foto yang ada di galerinya. Foto saat dirinya masih bersama Kagami Taiga. Bahkan foto Aomine bersama dua mantan pacarnya sebelum Kagami, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryoko juga masih disimpannya. Oh, Aomine susah _move on_ rupanya.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, selama pengalaman tiga kali berpacaran, entah kenapa selalu Aomine yang jadi pihak yang diputusi. Padahal biasanya, pihak cowoklah yang memutusi pihak cewek. Namun bagi Aomine, dirinya-lah yang selalu diputusi para cewek. Terkadang Aomine miris sendiri.

Aomine galau. Setelah para cewek itu putus darinya, mereka dapat dengan mudahnya mendapat pengganti Aomine. Bahkan lebih baik dari Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa _move on_ dari mereka. Terkadang, Aomine berpikir. Apakah para mantannya itu pernah serius menaruh perasaan untuknya? Kalau Kagami sih jangan ditanya. Tapi, kalau Kuroko dan Kise, Kagami yakin kedua gadis itu pernah menaruh perasaan untuknya. Ya, walau hanya sedikit.

ooo

Karena sekarang sedang libur, Aomine ingin bermalas-malasan di kamarnya yang super berantakan itu sampai malam tiba. Ia malas melakukan apapun, bahkan membersihkan kamarnya. Ia ingin nge _date_ , tapi sekarang Aomine sudah tidak punya orang yang bisa diajak jalan lagi. Pengen main _one-on-one_ , Kagami sudah tidak mau main dengannya lagi. Kalau ia mengajak Kise, ia bisa dihajar Kasamatsu-senpai yang galak itu. Kalau ia mengajak Kuroko, dia bisa diteror gunting Akashi sampai malam. Lagipula, Kuroko juga gak bisa _one-on-one._

Karena itu, Aomine memutuskan untuk tidur tenang sampai besok tiba. Namun, acara tidur tenangnya tidak akan terjadi. Karena—

BRAK!

Seorang gadis seksi dengan dada berukuran cup-F membanting kasar pintu kamar Aomine.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu!" omelnya. Ternyata yang datang sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus tetangganya itu toh.

"Ih, kamarmu berantakan sekali, Dai-chan! Bau lagi!" jerit Momoi sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku ketuk pintu?! Aku kan sudah biasa terobos masuk begini."

"Kamu mau ngapain?" Aomine menatap malas Momoi. Ia sudah pusing mendengar jeritan Momoi yang melengking itu. Mengingatkannya pada Kise saja, ups.

"Aku pusing denger ibu kamu yang laporan ke mamaku tentang kamu yang malas-malasan mulu. Katanya, kamu gak mau mandi dari tadi pagi. Gak mau makan juga. Kamar kamu juga kotor banget dan dari tadi pagi kamu nyetel lagu galau mulu. Volume besar pula. Bikin pusing tau! Karena itu, aku kesini untuk _membereskanmu_ ," jelas Momoi dengan penekanan di akhir.

"Berisik! Kamu bawel kayak ibu! Pulang saja sana!"usir Aomine.

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau pulang sebelum Dai-chan membereskan kamar dan mandi. Kalau kamu gak mau…" Momoi mengangkat beberapa majalah Mai-chan kesayangan Aomine, menumpuknya menjadi satu, dan mengeluarkan korek dari saku celana pendeknya.

"…aku akan membakar semua koleksi majalah nistamu ini," ujar Momoi dengan seringai _yandere_. Aomine kalang kabut. Akhirnya, ia menyerah daripada semua majalah kesayangan yang ia beli dengan menabung susah payah ludes dibakar Momoi.

ooo

"Dai-chan, jalan-jalan yuk~" ajak Momoi manja. Ia sudah selesai membantu Aomine membersihkan kamarnya. Aomine juga sudah selesai mandi. Wajahnya sudah tidak sekusut tadi, walau masih terlihat galau.

"Kemana?" timpal Aomine malas.

"Kemana kek, asal jangan di kamarmu. Sumpek tau."

"Gak ah. Aku malas. Aku mau tidur aja. Kamu pulang saja sana," sekali lagi, Aomine mengusir Momoi.

"Ayolah, Dai-chan~ Aku tau kamu masih galau gara-gara diputusin Kagamin kan? Mendingan kita jalan-jalan, siapa tau galau kamu bisa hilang. Ya, walau gak sepenuhnya sih."

Aomine pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk sih. Ia pun menyanggupi keinginan Momoi.

"Oke, kita ke Maji Burger. Tapi, teraktir aku ya."

"Ha'i, ha'i."

ooo

Keduanya telah sampai di Maji Burger. Momoi memesan es krim stroberi dengan kentang goreng. Sedangkan Aomine memesan seporsi burger ukuran jumbo dan segelas _cola_.

"Tumben, mesennya cuma satu," sindir Momoi.

"Aku lagi gak napsu makan," jawab Aomine.

" _Walaupun gak napsu, tapi masih bisa makan yang ukuran jumbo ya. Dasar ganguro,"_ batin Momoi. Keduanya memilih duduk di kursi paling pojok agar enak mengobrol.

"Dai-chan, mukamu jelek kalau lesu begitu. Ceria dikit kek~" cibir Momoi. Bukannya membuat ceria, malah membuat Aomine tambah lesu. Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Mode galau mulai on lagi.

"Ne, Satsuki," panggil Aomine.

"Ya?"

"Gimana caranya _move on_?"

"Eh?!"

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mata Momoi yang terdiam karena pertanyaan Aomine.

"Kenapa tanya begitu ke aku? Aku kan belum pernah pacaran, mana mungkin aku tau caranya _move on_."

"Tapi seenggaknya kamu pernah suka sama cowok kan?"

"Ya pernah lah!" Momoi memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Tentu saja pernah. Aku kan cewek normal. Mana mungkin aku gak pernah suka sama cowok?! Ya, walaupun cowoknya sampai sekrang gak peka sih,"_ batin Momoi.

"Pasti kamu tau lah sedikit tentang carany _move on_ ," Aomine masih memaksa Momoi memberikan saran. Momoi menghela napas. Aomine dalam mode galau benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hah~ Bagaimana kalau kamu ceritakan tentang mereka padaku. Siapa tau kamu bisa tau caranya melupakan mereka setelah kamu cerita padaku," saran Momoi.

"Hah? Bukankah itu malah membuka kenangan masa lalu yang buruk itu ya? Saranmu aneh sekali. Dan juga, siapa itu _mereka_ yang kau maksud?"

"Siapa lagi? Sudah pasti Tetsu-chan, Ki-chan dan Kagamin kan? Aku tau kamu galau bukan hanya karena Kagamin, tapi karena dua mantan pacarmu yang lain juga. Aku tau kamu masih nyimpen rasa sama mereka."

Tebakan Momoi memang benar. Manajer dengan keahlian pengamatan terbaik dari tim basket terkuat yang ditakuti saat SMP memanglah berbeda. Buktinya, ia dapat dengan mudah membaca pikiran Aomine. Memang benar sih, Aomine bukan galau hanya karena Kagami saja, tapi karena Kuroko dan Kise juga. Buktinya, ia masih membuka-buka galeri foto mereka saat masih bersama. Aomine memang menyedihkan.

"Hah~ Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Tapi, tolong. Jangan tertawakan aku, ok?"

Momoi tersenyum nista. "Iya, janji."

Dan dimulailah sesi curhat Aomine Daiki.

ooo

Mari kita mulai dengan mantan Aomine Daiki yang pertama sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal dengan gadis ngegemesin yang polos, selalu bermuka tembok, dan super imut ini? Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah salah satu gadis yang cukup populer semasa SMP. Walaupun ia memiliki keberadaan yang tipis dan sulit ter _notice_ oleh orang lain, ia mulai dikenal setelah menjadi pemain bayangan keenam untuk tim basket perempuan terkuat dan ditakuti, Tim Basket Perempuan SMP Teiko. Kuroko direkrut menjadi pemain bayangan keenam karena kemampuan dan gaya bermain basketnya yang unik dan berbeda dengan yang lain.

Kuroko memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan pendek. Wajahnya sangat imut seperti anak SD. Rambutnya lembut, berwarna biru, dan panjangnya sebahu. Mata biru langitnya yang besar itu membuatnya jadi super _kawaii_. Suaranya juga sangat lembut. Semua cowok yang 0melihatnya mengibaratkannya sebagai seorang malaikat cantik dari surga. Sayangnya, Kuroko itu wajahnya selalu datar dan minim ekspresi. Perkataannya yang kadang menusuk itu juga menambah nilai negati dalam dirinya.

Kuroko dan Aomine sering bertemu setiap kali latihan basket. Terkadang, tim basket cewek melakukan _sparing_ dengan tim basket cowok. Walaupun begitu, tim basket cewek SMP Teiko tidak bisa diremehkan. Karena selain memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, mereka juga memiliki pemain-pemain berbakat, diantaranya adalah Haizaki Shouko, Kise Ryoko, dan Kuroko Tetsuya tentunya.

Walaupun sering bertemu, mereka tidak pernah ngobrol akrab. Hanya sekedar menyapa atau biara seperlunya saja. Padahal, Aomine sudah menaruh perasaan pada gadis itu saat pertama kali melihatnya. Namun, Aomine tidak pernah menemukan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko walaupun sudah dibantu Momoi.

Namun, semuanya diawali di siang yang sangat panas itu. Saat itu, tim basket cewek sedang _sparing_ dengan tim basket cowok. Karena faktor cuaca yang sangat panas atau memang Aomine sedang _bad mood_ dan tidak fokus main, Aomine melempar bolanya dengan asal dan sekuat tenaga. Awalnya, operan itu ingin ia berikan pada Akashi, namun karena terlalu kuat, lemparan itu malah melenceng dan mengenai tepat kepala Kuroko. Kuroko langsung pingsan di tempat.

Karena merasa bersalah, Aomine menggendong Kuroko ke UKS dan menemaninya hingga Kuroko sadar. Aomine pun dihukum pelatih dengan latihan tambahan dan mengantar Kuroko Tetsuya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Hal itu malah menjadi kesempatan besar untuk Aomine. Saat mengantar Kuroko pulang, mereka mampir sebentar di mini market dan membeli es loli. Mereka makan es loli bersama. Karena di stik loli itu ada tulisan-tulisan dan kebetulan Aomine mendapat tulisan ' _Aku suka padamu'._ Segera saja ia berikan stik es itu pada Kuroko. Sayangnya, Kuroko tidak peka. Ia tidak mengerti maksud stik loli dari Aomine. Detik itu juga, Aomine langsung patah hati. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, Kuroko berjinjit agar dirinya bisa mencapai telinga Aomine dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku mau jadi bayanganmu, Aomine-kun."

Kemudian, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang terbengong karena tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kuroko.

Keesokkan harinya, tersebar kabar bahwa Aomine resmi jadian dengan Kuroko. Saat itu, Akashi marah besar dan ngambek pada Aomine selama 2 bulan. Akashi tidak terima dikalahkan Aomine—mengingat Aomine lebih bodoh dan dekil darinya—yang mendapatkan Kuroko lebih dulu darinya. Ya, Akashi memang sudah lama naksir Kuroko, bahkan sebelum Aomine bertemu dengan Kuroko.

Sejak saat itu, Aomine dan Kuroko sering terlihat bersama. Saat latihan, saat di kelas, mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Kuroko juga lebih terbuka dan lebih banyak berekspresi jika di dekat Aomine.

Namun, semuanya tidak selalu berjalan seperti apa yang diinginkan. Suatu hari, disaat hari mendung, Kuroko datang menemui Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, maaf. Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku denganmu lagi. Aku ingin hari ini kita putus," ujar Kuroko kalem.

"A-apa?! Tapi kenapa?!"

"Chihiro nii-san melarangku bersamamu. Dia bilang, jika aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan memperbaiki keturunan keluargaku. Yang ada, aku malah merusaknya," Kuroko berkata sarkasme. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah tembok yang menyebalkan itu. Kalau bukan karena dia adalah gadis yang dicintai Aomine, sudah dipastikan Aomine telah melemparnya ke ring. Dalam hati, Aomine juga mengutuk seseorang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro, kakak sepupu Kuroko yang seenak jidatnya menghina dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menentang perkataan Chihiro-nii. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa, Tetsu?"

"Perkataanmu waktu itu menyadarkanku. Bahwa kau hanya mencintai dirimu sendiri."

"Eh?!"

"Aku merekamnya." Kuroko merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel flip-nya. Kemudian, terengar suara Aomine yang mengatakan…

" _Orang yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri!"_

" _Orang yang bisa mencintaiku hanya diriku sendiri!"_

Dan…

" _Orang yang bisa menikahiku hanya diriku sendiri!"_

Perkataannya yang terakhir sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Te-Tetsu, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Untuk apa kau pacaran dengan orang lain jika kau hanya mencintaimu dirimu sendiri saja? Tidak ada gunanya kan?"

Aomine telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar yang tidak bisa ia perbaiki lagi hanya karena tiga kalimat konyol yang diucapkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Kau telah menyakiti hatiku. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku dan bisa mencintaimu apa adanya. Sayonara, Aomine-kun," setelah mengatakannya panjang lebar, Kuroko membungkuk 0sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine tanpa peduli dengan panggilan dari Aomine.

Dua hari setelah putusnya Aomine dengan Kuroko, tersebar kabar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya kini resmi menjadi pacar Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan Kuroko terlihat lebih bahagia dengan Akashi. Hubungannya jauh lebih baik dan lebih langgeng dengan Akashi. Walaupun kini mereka sudah pisah sekolah, mereka tetap langgeng walau harus menjalani LDR. Dan Aomine hanya bisa tersenyum miris jika mendengar mereka berdua.

Dan begitulah hubungan Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya berakhir dengan mirisnya.

ooo

Mari kita berlanjut ke mantan Aomine Daiki yang kedua, Kise Ryoko.

Wajah cantik, cek. Tubuh seksi, cek. Rambut _blonde_ walaupun bukan bule, cek. Populer, cek. Kaya, cek. Jago olahraga, cek. Bagi para cowok, Kise Ryoko adalah sosok gadis sempurna. Hanya satu kelemahan yang dimilikinya, Kise itu bodoh. Bukan hanya di pelajaran, dia juga bodoh dalam urusan memilih cowok. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang para cowok pikirkan ketika mendengar berita bahwa Kise dan Aomine resmi pacaran.

Awalnya, Aomine tidak terlalu mengenal Kise. Begitu juga dengan Kise. Kise baru bergabung ke klub basket perempuan setelah ia duduk di kelas 2. Saat itu, Aomine sudah resmi pacaran dengan Kuroko. Kuroko-lah orang yang pertama kali mempertemukan dan mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Kise adalah seorang model. Ia jarang terlihat latihan karena sibuk dengan pemotretan. Namun, sekalinya ia datang latihan, selalu saja ia mengacaukan Aomine dan Kuroko yang sedang asyik pacaran, dengan suaranya cempreng itu. Kise bilang, Kuroko tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Aomine, takut ketularan dekil. Kise juga sempat mencap Kuroko bodoh karena memilih pacar seperti Aomine.

Namun, semua itu berubah begitu Kise menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Kise dan Aomine memang tidak pernah akur sejak awal. Kalau bertemu, bawaannya pengen berantem mulu. Namun, jika tidak bertemu, entah kenapa Kise merasa rindu. Ia tidak bisa mengganggu acara pacaran Aomine dengan Kuroko, tidak bisa menjahili Aomine, dan juga tidak bisa adu mulut dengannya. Kise selalu merasa ada yang kurang jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Aomine walau sehari saja. Karena itu, Kise jadi jarang pemotretan dan rajin datang latihan. Kise juga sering merasakan perasaan aneh jika melihat Aomine sedang pacaran dengan Kuroko. Ia merasa cemburu. Kise pun menyimpulkan, bahwa dirinya juga jatuh cinta pada Aomine.

Saat mendengar Aomine putus dengan Kuroko, Kise tidak tau harus bersikap apa. Disatu sisi ia sedih karena kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa bersama lagi. Di sisi lain, ia senang karena ia bisa dekat-dekat dengan Aomine tanpa takut Kuroko cemburu padanya. Saat itu, Aomine terlihat sangat frustasi. Mungkin, Aomine memang sangat mencintai Kuroko. Kise memutuskan untuk menghibur Aomine walau ujung-ujungnya mereka malah adu mulut. Namun, Kise merasa senang. Karena saat itu, Aomine tersenyum padanya.

Kise memutuskan untuk membuat Aomine menyadari perasaannya. Walaupun sulit—Aomine orangnya tidak peka dan dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari Kuroko—Kise terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Aomine. Setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang, dan tentunya dibantu oleh Momoi, Kise berhasil jadian dengan Aomine.

Hubungan Aomine dan Kise cukup langgeng, walaupun tidak selanggeng hubungan Aomine dengan Kuroko. Mereka bahkan berhasil pacaran sampai 0lulus SMP dan menjalani LDR selama beberapa bulan karena Aomine dan Kise memilih SMA yang berbeda. Awalnya, Aomine berpikir ia bisa menjalani hubungan lebih baik dengan Kise dan tidak terulang lagi kejadian seperti saat ia bersama Kuroko. Namun, semua tidak seindah yang direncanakan. Hubungan Aomine kembali berakhir hanya karena kecerobohan Aomine menyimpan diari-nya.

Isi diary Aomine adalah curhatan hatinya atas kegalauannya setelah diputus Kuroko. Dalam diari-nya juga tertuang bagaimana perasaan Aomine pada Kuroko, bahkan hingga sekarang. Kise tidak sengaja membacanya saat ia bermain ke rumah Aomine. Betapa terkejutnya Kise saat mengetahui kalau Aomine ternyata masih menyimpan perasaan yang besar untuk Kuroko bahkan setelah memilikinya.

"Yappari, ternyata Aominecchi memang tidak bisa melupakan Kurokochi ya. Bahkan seberapa kuat pun aku berusaha untuk memilikimu, perasaanmu hanya untuk Kurokocchi. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan punya tempat di hati Aominecchi," ujar Kise. Ia tiba-tiba saja terisak, membuat Aomine kebingungan.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Kise?"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Aominecchi masih memnaggilku Kise bukan Ryoko. Padahal sama Kurokocchi saja, kau sudah memanggilnya Tetsu, sejak awal kan?" entah kenapa air mata Kise semakin banyak.

"Hoi, Kise. Kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan bikin aku bingung deh."

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini?!" Kise mengangkat diary Aomine tinggi-tinggi, membuat si empunya diary membelalak lebar.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, Tets— maksudku Kise."

"Tuh kan! Kau masih saja menyebutku Tetsu. Aku ini bukan Kurokocchi!" Kise ngambek. Ia menyambar tasnya lalu pergi keluar kamar Aomine.

"Tunggu, Kise! Jangan pergi!"

"Cukup sudah, Aominecchi! Aku tidak kuat lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mulai. Hari. Ini. Kita. Putus. Aominecchi." Kise berkata dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Mata emas dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu menatap tajam Aomine. Kise melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine yang menahannya dan pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang terpaku.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Aomine mendapat kabar kalau kini Kise sudah resmi jadian dengan kakak kelasnya, Kasamatsu Yukio. Sekali lagi, hubungan Aomine Daiki dengan Kise Ryoko berakhir dengan mirisnya.

ooo

Mantan ketiga Aomine Daiki adalah Kagami Taiga Dia adalah seorang cewek bule pindahan Amerika. Ia pindah ke SMA Seirin dan menjadi teman sekelas Kuroko. Sekali lagi, Kuroko adalah orang yang mengenalkan Aomine dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pacarnya.

Sama seperti pertemuannya dengan Kise, Aomine juga tidak akur dengan cewek bernama Kagami ini. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan, mengingat sifatnya yang hanya sebelas-dua belasan saja dengan Aomine. Mereka memiliki banyak kesaamaan yang malah membuat mereka berdua tidak cocok. Kagami dan Aomine juga jarang bertemu mengingat mereka berdua beda sekolah. Mereka hanya bertemu jika ada _sparing_ antar sekolah, Interhigh, kejuaraan Winter Cup, atau saat bermain _streetball._

Sampai suatu hari, Kagami tiba-tiba saja datang padanya sambil menangis. Kagami curhat panjang lebar dengan Aomine soal hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Dari cerita Kagami, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat menyukai Himuro. Sayangnya, Himuro hanya menganggapnya sebagai adiknya. Singkatnya, mereka berdua terjebak dalam _kakak-adik-zone_.

Kemudian, Aomine menawarkan diri menjadi pengganti Himuro. Aomine berjanji akan menjadi pasangan yang baik dan akan membuat Kagami melupakan Himuro. Anehnya, Kagami langsung mempercayai Aomine tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Mereka resmi jadian dan berpacaran. Sayangnya, hubungan mereka hanya berjalan selama 3 bulan saja. Semua disebabkan oleh Himuro yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaanya pada Kagami. Kagami juga masih menyimpan rasa yang besar untuk Himuro dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya. Kagami pun meminta putus pada Aomine dengan seenaknya, lalu jadian dengan Himuro tanpa sepengetahuan Kagami. Aomine tidak bisa percaya bahwa dirinya akan dicampakkan dan hanya dijadikan bahan pelarian seperti ini. Namun, inilah kenyatannya. Aomine Daiki harus bisa menerimanya.

Dan sekali lagi, hubungan Aomine Daiki dengan Kagami Taiga harus berakhir dengan mirisnya.

ooo

Berakhirlah sesi curhat Aomine Daiki…

"Hah~ Dari ketiga ceritamu tadi, aku dapat kesimpulan bahwa kamu adalah cowok paling miris karena dicampaki tiga kali oleh pacar sendiri," ujar Momoi. Aomine langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Ne, Dai-chan. Kau minta saran untuk _move on_ kan?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya, apa kau punya? Kumohon untuk kali ini saja, tolong bantu aku," pinta Aomine dengan sangat.

"Sebenarnya, aku… punya sih. Tapi… bagaimana aku mengatakannya… ya?" Tiba-tiba wajah Momoi memerah. Aomine melongo. Ia gagal paham.

"Apa sih? Kalau ngomong yang jelas dong."

"Hah, dasar gak peka! Masa aku harus ngomong sekarang sih?!"

Aomine makin gagal paham. Ia tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Momoi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Momoi menghela napas. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, sebelum mengatakannya.

"Mudah saja. Dai-chan hanya perlu lupakan mereka dan hanya lihat aku."

"Hah?" Aomine sukses melongo dengan wajah super bodoh.

"Hah~ Dengar ya, Dai-chan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Bahkan mungkin, sebelum masuk SMP. Hanya saja, kupikir aku akan jadi gadis bodoh karena menyukaimu."

Aomine diam mendengarkan, walau sejujurnya ia tidak percaya.

"Tapi, setiap kali aku lihat Dai-chan dengan yang lain, hatiku terasa sakit. Saat aku dengar Dai-chan suka Tetsu-chan, jujur aku ingin menangis saat itu. Saat aku dengar Dai-chan pacaran dengan Ki-chan, aku benar-benar menangis di kamar seharian."

"Aku berusaha menyukai orang lain selain Dai-chan. Aku berusaha menyukai Akashi-kun seperti layaknya gadis lain yang selalu tergila-gila dengan dirinya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Saat aku dengan kau dan Ki-chan putus, kupikir aku punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Namun ternyata, kau malah jadian dengan Kagamin."

"Satsuki…"

"Karena itu, saat aku dengar kau dan Kagamin putus, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku tau suasana hatimu sedang kacau tapi aku tidak mau kesalahanku terus terulang. Aku tidak mau kau terus menjauh dariku dan meninggalkanku. Aku ingin kau menyadari perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu Dai-chan." Mata Momoi mulai berkaca-kaca. Kini seluruh wajahnya telah memerah bahkan sampai ke telinga. Sungguh, Momoi hanya bisa diam.

Sementara Aomine juga terdiam. Ah, kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadarinya ya? Padahal selama ini, Aomine selalu bersama Momoi. Kenapa Aomine tidak bisa menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Padahal, gadis itu selalu membantunya.

Wajahnya cantik walau tidak secantik Kise. Sikap dan suaranya juga tidak selembut Kuroko. Dia juga tidak jago masak seperti Kagami. Namun, setiap kali Aomine memerlukannya, Momoi selalu ada disisinya. Gadis itu selalu ada untuknya

Jadi, kenapa Aomine tidak bisa membalasnya?

Aomine tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan putih Momoi dan mengelusnya lembut. Membuat si pemilik tangan terkejut karena perlakuannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba, usulmu yang tadi?" Aomine tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa arti _move on_. Aku tidak perlu melupakan mantan-mantanku. Aku hanya perlu belajar mecintai orang lain, benar bukan?"

Momoi mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantuku, Satsuki?"

Momoi melebarkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hu'um. Dengan senang hati."

 **Tamat.**

 **Author's note :**

 **Hai~ Kembali lagi denganku, Yuuki Azusa!**

 **Kali ini aku lagi kepengen bikin onshoot dan jadilah oneshoot pertamaku di fandom KnB ini. Ini gak sepenuhnya tamat sih. Aku berencana akan membuat sequelnya kapan-kapan. Aku emang gak jago bikin fic dengan bumbu humor dan fic ini adalah humor yang pertama dariku, walaupun lebih condong ke romance-nya.**

 **Kritik dan saran kalian sangat diperlukan, karena itu aku minta riviewnya ya!**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di sequel cerita ini!**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!~**


End file.
